


Si Dieu nous écoute

by Baetarrae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Cuties, Fluff, Français | French, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Religion, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baetarrae/pseuds/Baetarrae
Summary: Frédéric-Arthur Vian-Schiller, Isabelle Vian-Schiller et Cyme-Lucien Vian-Schiller parlent de Dieu de leurs yeux d'enfants.[OC] [BACK IN CHILDHOOD] [SLICE OF LIFE]





	Si Dieu nous écoute

*Riri : Heinrich  
[Slice OF life - écrit d'ennui - borinwritin ]

'' Le couloir était sombre, et seule la lumière traversant les vitraux colorait les pavés froids.  
Isabelle se tenait droite devant l'escalier, Lucien derrière elle et Frédéric était assis sur la première marche.

\- Bon alors ! On va voir si Dieu il existe !  
\- Oui.   
\- Riri* a dit qu'il existait pas ! C'est dangereux ce que vous faites !  
\- Baaah, tu dis n'importe quoi, andouille ! Allez Isabelle ! On va le prouver.  
\- Oui, je suis prête, moi. Mais dis, pourquoi Dieu il viendrait pour moi ?  
\- Les vieilles du village m'ont dit que Dieu venait toujours aider les gens gentils. Toi, tu n'es pas méchante et tu dis pas de gros mots.  
\- Oui mais nous, on est gentils, et il vient jamais !  
\- Mais Lucien, nous on vole des bonbons, des oranges, puis des fois on se boude. On est plus méchants qu'elle.  
\- Tu crois que c'est pour ça que Riri la préfère à nous ?  
\- J'sais pas. Les grands, ils sont cons. Bon allez, faudrait pas qu'il soit trop tard, sinon Dieu viendra pas. Allez, Lucien, donne lui tes lunettes.

Lucien lui tendit ses lunettes. Isabelle les prit, les planta dans ses cheveux nuage, et les laissa tomber sur son nez.

\- Fais attention Isa, d'accord ?  
\- T'inquiète Lucien. Si Dieu il existe vraiment, alors j'aurais sûrement rien.  
\- Ouais, arrête de stresser ! Faut que t'aies la FOI !  
\- Si on change le I par un U, ça fait fou !  
\- Lucien ! Je me sacrifie pour Dieu !  
\- Tu sais même pas s'il existe !  
\- Bah c'est pour ça qu'on va voir, gros bêta !  
\- Frédéric, arrête de lui dire des mots méchants ! Lis vite, sinon il va s'endormir, Dieu ?

Frédéric sortit un papier jauni, recroquevillé au fond de sa poche. Il entonna une phrase de façon longue et élégiaque, exagérant sa diction :

\- Dieu, tu e teus, a la sountet de la nueit o en el matì el'jorn, proteta-eumos fazt a la malvidad e l'ombra.   
\- Bonne chance, Isabelle.   
\- Merci.

Isabelle ne distinguait que quelques couleurs et formes : un semblant de bois, qu'elle savait des rampes. Elle s'agrippa à celles-ci et dévala les escaliers, en courant. 

Cyme avait fermé les yeux, Frédéric se mordait les doigts, jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent leur sœur :

\- Ça va ! ça va !  
\- Isabelle ! Alors ? Il est là, ça veut dire ?  
\- Ben oui ! Ben oui !

Elle enleva les lunettes et remonta à petits pas les escaliers.

\- Tu l'as vu ?  
\- Non, Fred.  
\- Bah comment il a pu t'aider ?   
\- Il se pourrait bien que Dieu soit un fantôme !  
\- Mais ça fait peur, les fantômes. Moi j'ai eu peur quand j'ai descendu les escaliers. Mais j'avais pas peur parce que je pensais que Dieu m'aiderait.  
\- Ça veut dire que Dieu il t'aide sans que tu le saches ? Tout le temps ?  
\- J'sais pas, faudra voir quand je serai grande !  
\- Ouais, mais Lucien, pour nous, c'est foutu.  
\- Tu crois qu'on peut vivre sans Dieu ? On doit tomber et se faire mal beaucoup sans lui... Ça me fait peur. Tu crois qu'on est vraiment méchants, Isabelle ?  
\- Non. Vous êtes gentils. Dieu vous aidera.  
\- T'y crois ?  
\- Je sais pas. Je crois autant en Riri qu'en Dieu, alors s'il dit que Dieu n'existe pas... Ben, c'est bizarre.  
\- Il doit avoir raison, je pense. Il a lu plein de livres.  
\- Ouais. Ça se trouve, lui, il connaît Dieu. C'est pour ça qu'il est intelligent.  
\- Tu crois, Fred?  
\- Ouais... Ça se trouve, il le cache dans sa chambre ! Ça se trouve il a un grand pouvoir Dieu !

Frédéric mima des explosions et situations indécentes, défendant avec ferveur son point de vue.

\- Moi, il me fait peur Dieu. Je sais pas à quoi il ressemble, je connais juste son prénom, c'est bizarre. Il a le contrôle sur tout ce que l'on fait !  
\- Tu crois que si on lui donnait des bonbons, il nous pardonnerait, quand on est pas gentils ?  
\- Peut-être... T'en dis quoi, Isa ?  
\- Moi je pense que oui. Même que vous pourriez les partager.

Cyme soupira d'un air insatisfait, les joues rougies et ses lèvres fines mordues par désapprobation.

\- Toi, Isa, tu crois en la science.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et la science n'a rien prouvé sur Dieu.  
\- Un jour peut-être !  
\- Je pourrais bien inventer quelque chose moi aussi ! Un Dieu oiseau bleu qui se bat avec des vagues électriques.  
\- Oui mais c'est faux, ça.  
\- Non Frédéric. Il a raison.  
\- Pourquoi les gens meurent pour ça ?  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Arrêtez, vous êtes des plaies vous deux. Ce sont des trucs ennuyeux d'adulte, ça. On verra plus tard. Dormons.

Frédéric ébouriffa les tignasses de son frère et de sa sœur puis s'en alla dans sa chambre, les poings enfoncés dans ses poches trouées.

Isabelle s'installa sur ses genoux à côté de son petit frère. Les deux visages angéliques des enfants baignaient dans la lumière pure de la lune. Tout n'était que silence.

\- Isa.  
\- Lulu ?  
\- Dieu, c'est nul. C'est une grosse légende, c'est tout.   
\- Oui. Bien sûr que oui.  
\- Pourquoi les gens doivent-ils être idiots, Isa ?  
\- Riri m'a expliqué que des fois, les gens avaient besoin d'une figure humaine pour les guider. Qu'elle soit réelle ou pas.   
\- C'est futile. Tu es ma seule déesse, Isa.  
\- Tu es mon seul dieu, petit frère. Nous quatre sommes nos propres dieux.  
\- On est invincibles.  
\- Oui, mon frère, mon amour, mon gentil petit Lulu.  
\- Des fois quand je vous vois, je pense que je suis né pour vous voir sourire.  
\- Je suis née pour vous aimer, moi.  
\- Tu as vu comme c'est calme...  
\- J'aime cette lumière.  
\- Elle se lie à notre couleur de peau, tu as remarqué ?  
\- Oui !

La jeune fille enlaça son petit frère, ses bras laiteux entourant le torse menu du jeune garçon. Elle enfouit son menton dans ses cheveux nacrés, agités et bouclés comme les vagues s'enlaçant dans la mer.

\- Isa, Isa, on devrait s'en aller dans nos lits.  
\- Tu es fatigué ?  
\- Non. Mais je ne veux pas que Riri se réveille pour nous.  
\- Vas-y, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Le bambin se redressa sur ses frêles jambes livides et embrassa sa sœur. Il suit les pas de son frère et partit s'allonger à ses côtés.

La jeune fille épanouit ses épaules sur le sol frais. Elle baillâ allègrement, soulevant et étirant ses jambes aussi loin qu'elle le put.

\- Que fais-tu, mein Herz ?  
\- Oohh.. Riri. Tu es là.  
\- Oui. Et il est l'heure de dormir, tu le sais.  
\- Pardonne-moi mein lieber bruder !  
\- Je t'entendais toi et tes frères chuchoter. Vous croyez vraiment que je ne vous entend pas, mmh ?  
\- Moi je le savais.

Le grand garçon fixa sa sœur de ses deux grandes billes bleues. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant et la saisit par la hanche.

\- Monte, on va dormir.  
\- Oui !

Elle grimpa sur le dos de son frère, et, suivant les pas des jeunes garçons, ils se retirèrent dormir avec leurs frères.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà. Je pensais commencer à écrire une fic en anglais.... Mais bon, vive mon beau français adoré. Il est tard, j'ai chaud, je m'ennuie=fic.


End file.
